The present invention relates to a hunting stand and, more particularly, to a modular portable hunting stand.
Deer stands are open or enclosed platforms used by hunters. The platforms are secured to trees or supported by a frame in order to elevate the hunter and give him or her a better vantage point. Most hunting stands either require a tree for bracing or are not easily movable. The current stands are either too heavy or require tools to disassemble and reassemble.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved hunting stand that easily assembles and disassembles.